Ira eres
by HardLohve
Summary: /1º puesto en el reto #17: The irrevocable sinners", del foro Alas negras, palabras negras/. Qué bien te conozco. Y cómo no, si he hecho de tu alma mi propio espejo. Peligroso, punzante, tentador, oscuro, depredador. Qué bien me reconoces. Y cómo no, si yo soy tú... Y tú eres yo. Ira. Ira. Ira.


**Discclaimer: Sandor es de Martin. Si el texto de abajo es irascible y amargo a más no poder… Culpadle a él, jejes, que por algo es el dueño lucrativo del personaje. Bueno, vale. Y también a mí, que soy la que lo ha escrito, xd.**

**(aun así, espero que os guste; es el formato más raro en que he narrado hasta el momento, lo cual ya es… extraño de por sí).**

**-…-…-**

Mírame bien. Eso es. Soy yo. Me conoces, no digas que no. Me sientes cada vez que te abrazo, cada vez que mi aliento colérico roza tu irreflexión. Obsérvame bien. Así es. Rodeo tu corazón. Que la crueldad no te asuste; que las mentiras no te alteren, porque las conoces bien. Son tu almohada; son tu piel; son las huellas que dejas en cada alma que se te acerca, los agujeros oscuros que socavan las intenciones de la escasa gente que se atreve a querer conocerte mejor.

Recházales, si quieren curar tus heridas; recházales, si quieren consolar tu dolor. No les hagas caso, no te rindas a sus encantos. Son puras mentiras; puras patrañas. Yo soy la única que debe importarte. Yo soy la única que de verdad quiere ayudarte. Viejos amigos somos, muy viejos. Camaradas inseparables desde la primera vez que fui a visitarte. Nos conocemos; oh, sí, ya lo creo yo. Desde esa época en que temías que te apartaran de tu madre. Que, por cualquier desavenencia del destino, ésta te fuera arrebatada; una época donde perder era el mayor miedo que podías concebir... Rezar a todos los siete dioses que conocías era tu respuesta a todo. Rezabas que la vida se conservara tal cual la conocías con seis años. ¿Qué creías realmente? ¿Que los dioses te iban a hacer caso? Ingenuo, ingenuo, ingenuo.

Me sorprendo ahora de cuánto hemos avanzado. Si echo la vista hacia atrás, mucho más atrás de nuestro encontronazo, recuerdo haberte observado desde lejos. ¿Sabes? A distancia espiaba tu vergel; envidiaba tu cielo. Habitaste en tus primeros años en un paraíso familiar, donde los cabellos de tu madre, suaves cosquillas que acariciaban tus mejillas tras cada beso de buenas noches, eran las nubes esponjosas que acunaban tu lecho, tu duermevela, tus sueños. Qué remoto suena todo eso mientras te lo cuento. ¡Qué remoto! Y qué gran cambio. Tú, infante, ingenuo, confiado, ocupante de un paraíso donde la risa de una hermana eran todo el cantar que bailaban tus imaginados ángeles; donde la voz recta mas afectuosa de un padre, eran la brisa que te arropaba y te aislaba de las maldades externas... Te apartaba de mí.

Pero esperé, ¿sabes? Siempre fui paciente; y siempre sé distinguir en dónde puedo habitar; qué almas son más propensas a darme utilidad. Y la tuya me llamó al instante. La tuya... Y la de esa montaña que tienes para tu desgracia como hermano. Me acumulo tanto y tanto y sin explotar durante largos años, que cuando lo hago reboso en un sólo golpe todo lo guardado hasta el momento. Y esperé. Esperé hasta que explotaras. Hasta que tu mundo perfecto explotara.

Tu miedo más acervo sucedió. En un día cualquiera, jugando a ser caballero de justas y armaduras, el cielo se derrumbó bajo tus pies cuando te creías más confiado, más a salvo, propulsándote a un precipicio de ascuas llameantes donde bestias de fauces humeantes se alzaban sobre sus patas traseras para lamer, prender, y saborear la carne de tu joven semblante. Los dioses te fallaron arreciando en la hoguera de tu indecisión todos tus temores, cumpliendo tus miedos más internos.

Bastó para que creyeras que te habían fallado, para que comenzaras a dudar de su existencia, de su credo. Me bastó para acercarme a su lado y hacer de él mi gran aliado en el momento en que te pilló jugando con sus trastos, para trastocar tu mundo y que así tú creyeras que los siete en verdad te habían abandonado... Y nunca más volviste a creer.

Si los dioses preferían corresponder a tus rezos con burlas y sarcasmos, pensaste, pues bien, que así fuera. Que así fuera, porque a partir de entonces, tú ibas a corresponderles con una moneda más pasional, más violenta, más tormentosa. Ibas a corresponderles conmigo... La ira. El cuarto pecado de entre los capitales. La cabeza pensante que arruina el sentido común de los hombres, la madre de una estirpe propuesta a diezmar las moralidades sociales.

Supe conquistarte. Con vedarte la cima de tu felicidad, me hice con el resto de tu persona. Así fue cómo comenzaste a sentirte débil, inferior; cómo empezaste a distinguirme, y a permitirme alojarme en tu interior. Con la cara quemada y el resto de niños negados a compartir contigo una mísera hora de tus juegos, la frustración se fue convirtiendo en tu consejera particular. Tuve que disfrazarme de ella. Primero para que no me reconocieras; para que no te asustaras de mí y repudiaras los destellos de enojo que te asaltaban de cuando en cuando. Pero al final lo conseguí. Al final te conseguí.

Tanto fue así que al cabo del tiempo, el premio a un insulto a alguien te causaba una satisfacción oscura, satisfacción que buscabas como fuera. El regalo optenido tras una discusión con alguien era encontrarte a ti mismo con los nudillos encarne, la ansiosa vehemencia de la bofetada que anunciaba el sabor de la sangre, bullendo metálica en tu boca.

Tu búsqueda era desahogar fuera como fuera la ira que te embargaba. Pero tú... tú, Sandor, eras mi mayor premio. No, corrección. Eres mi mayor premio. De tu temor a perder lo que amabas, nací yo. Una ira que ha vengado con saña todo cuanto has perdido; una visitante desordenada y descontrolada que te indujo a afrontar la realidad de un modo vehemente, arrollador, odioso y fuerte. Epítetos calificativos de otros, claro. Porque yo, ira, lo que soy yo, tu ira, Sandor, creo que eres más que eso. Sí, creo que eres un despojo humano con el que puedo darme festines deshumanizados. De ahí que fuera tu huésped; de ahí que siga siendo hoy en día tu mayor visitante. Porque soy un sentimiento que te permite cometer la transgresión del homicidio, disfrutar con el asesinato en batalla, ser el fantasma de un humano sin casi emociones.

Qué bien te conozco. Y cómo no, si he hecho de tu alma mi propio espejo. Peligroso, punzante, oscuro, depredador. Qué bien me reconoces. Y cómo no, si yo soy tú... Y tú eres yo. Te ves resquebrajado, afilado como puntas de un cristal fragmentado. Te ves perdido, solitario mástil que naufraga en el oleaje tempestuoso de la violencia de la vida. Te ves como yo quiero que te veas: nada más que como un furioso que precisa calmar su ira. Pero no, no me iré; no mientras haya hueco para mí en tu demacrado ser. No mientras el espacio de tu corazón que me pertenece siga rociado de alcohol, luchas cruentas y mujeres de sexo abierto.

Ira soy yo, tu amiga, la que te tendió la mano cuando otros te despreciaron tan abiertamente; ira soy yo, invasora de tu mente, quien te empujó en su momento a levantarte de tus propias cenizas y adoptar un señuelo tan temible e intimidante como frágil e irrompible. Empero, irascible como soy, soy también tu enemiga, la daga envenenada de un traidor que se aproxima a hurtadillas por la espalda, el parásito que te carcome todas las pocas buenas intenciones que puedas llegar a sentir. Ésa soy yo, la mirada roja, los puntitos moteados en una vista empañada. El brazo que se alza para ensañarse contra la pared hasta tener los puños amoratados.

Así soy yo, así es mi naturaleza; puedes encontrarme tanto en los bajos suburbios de un hombre escudado por dos perros salvajes, como de igual forma tras el apellido que blande el indeseado título nobiliario de los lords, ser y los demás desperdicios de las cortes reales. Así eres tú, también, así es el equipo que ambos formamos: pura ira, simple y cruda, silenciosa e impetuosa.

Ira es el golpeteo del arma contra arma, la sangre coagulada de un enemigo derrotado. La capa roja y resbaladiza que viste un cuerpo embrutecido por el aguijón del tiempo, la endeble defensa resquebrajada de un individuo alocado. Ira que te destruye, ira que te protege; ira que hiere a la gente que pides, ira que de igual modo te margina en una fortaleza interna de muros fríos, carceleros y no cambiantes.

Ira soy. ¿Qué soy? Tu armadura. La de un amargado. La sombra que ensombrece un corazón domeñado. Una sangre que bulle con sordo rencor, unas venas que arden y arden acumulando un tormento callado. Ira eres tú. ¿Puedes verlo ya, Clegane? Parece que de eso no te has dado cuenta todavía.

Andas por el mundo conmigo a cuestas, envolviéndome en una caja vacía que antaño albergó tu alma, hiriéndote a ti mismo con la misma espada con que hieres a otros. Y que está... ¿En quién? En un servil perro que desahoga su dolor causando a quien sea menos a sus amos, un dolor más grande del que convulsa en su interior.

Ira soy..., Clegane. Ira eres tú..., Sandor. Y ambos somos la parálisis de la lógica, la reacción drástica de una injuria no ajusticiada. Ambos somos la hija mal engendrada del rencor; la base madre del odio, bastarda carcelera que impide la liberación del perdón.

Ira fui yo, la que salió a darte la bienvenida una vez pisaste desembarco del rey; la que petición tras petición de sus reyes hipócritas, te empujó a tomar decisiones que emponzoñaron tu adolescencia... Tu madurez.

Ira fuiste, Clegane. No me niegues. Ira eres, Sandor. Todos lo saben. En esto estamos tan entrelazados como amantes. ¿Lo sientes ya? Así pues, te lo comunico. Que por siempre y hasta tu muerte, ira seremos… Tú y yo.


End file.
